Unwanted Rebirth
by TheBlackDagger456
Summary: I was ready to die, ready to just fade from a world that didn't need the likes of me in it. So why? Why was I sent here? Why was I forced to have these powers. Why was I out of everyone in the world given a second chance? And why am I even more of a monster in this life than my last one? Depressed OC, M for safety.


**Prologue.**

'The sky is so beautiful at night.'

That was the only thought going through her head as she fell to her death.

She could've been thinking about how she'd gotten to this point, how she'd been kidnaped and raised as a soldier since age three, how she'd failed in her mission to assassinate her target and how her partner had killed on their captors orders despite the years they spent relying on one another. She could still see him flying away in their escape chopper his emotionless black eyes staring back into her black ones as he loaded the barrel of his still smoking sniper rifle. Now most normal people would feel anger at this man, after all if you were betrayed by someone you grew up with wouldn't you be at least a little angry? But these two weren't most people, they were Samantha 'Sam' Green and Alex Rhodes co-assassins of Japanese terrorist group known as the Usagi Clan, they were two children stripped of emotion and free will and trained to be fearless assassins for ten years. They've done many jobs for the clan even assassinating a senator once in Russia Sam could remember how cold it had been there…it was somewhat…pleasant to her.

But back to the whole partner betrayal thing Sam looked straight into Alex's eyes and the eighteen year old expected his partner to finally show some emotion after all these although she supposed what he got wasn't what he was expecting. Alex was sure her friend expected to see disbelief or anger or even sadness on her face, but instead she gave him a smile of relief as her body became engulfed in flames.

 **BZZT**

Sam hadn't expected much when she entered the afterlife, from the little knowledge she'd been allowed to have she expected to be surrounded by hellfire and demons. What she didn't expect was to suddenly be waking up in a laboratory, she tried to sit up only to find that she was strapped down to a table with an oxygen mask over her face.

"Oh? She's awake sooner than expected it seems we did pick the right one."

Samantha froze at the voice whoever that person was their mere presence made her stomach churn, she could feel herself beginning to hyperventilate as she struggled to get herself out of her binds. She froze once again as she felt something being placed on her hand looking up Samantha's eyes widened in horror as a man with black hair stared at her with a smile on his face, the last thing she heard before passing out was.

"We have so many plans for you little Allura."

 **BZZT**

"Again."

The girl formerly known as Samantha Green looked up at her captor with a glare, this would be her eightieth trial today. Standing up Allura, as was her new name in this apparent second life, let out a calming breath as a portal opened up in front of her producing a hulking black creature with elongated claws and large wings. Spitting out a glob of blood Allura flexed her hands two short swords appearing in them before charging at the creature with it roaring in response and letting out a breath of fire, Allura just ignored the flames vaulting over them before shoving one of her blades into its mouth. Feeling a tingling sensation in the back of her head Allura quickly jumped in the air avoiding a punch that would have crushed her, narrowing her eyes the reborn girl noticed that unlike the others she's slain this creature didn't die like a normal human. Blinking once, her eyes turned green and acquired crosshairs before they began roaming the beasts' body and before long red circles appeared on the creatures' neck and knees.

'Hmph.'

Summoning two combat knifes as she landed the young girl took off like a bullet this time sliding underneath the creatures breath attack and lodging the weapon in its knees, turning around she quickly blocked a punch before flipping the beast onto its back and stomping on its neck. The creature let out a slow breath before going rigid confirming what she'd counted to be her seventy fifth kill in this world, she still couldn't believe that she'd been reborn in an entirely different world and one, believe it or not, she knew quite well. At first she thought she was dreaming, that any moment she'd wake up back in the burning warehouse waiting to die.

The first few weeks of torture nullified any doubts she had real fast.

But what truly hit the nail in the coffin, what clued her in on just where she was, was the identity of the one who'd been 'training' her this past month. Feeling a hand on her shoulder Allura looked up into the darkened face of a man in an all black suit staring back down at her.

"Once again you've proven to be quiet talented Allura."

"Thank you Sensei."

"Now, now I've told you not to call me by my name."

"….Apologies…..All For One…"

That's right she'd been reborn into the world of My Hero Academia, not only that but apparently she'd been reborn around the time All Might was still training to be a hero. Now you may be wondering how a girl who literally grew up in a terrorist organization would even be allowed the time to even hear about a book based on a world which revolved around a world filled with heroes and a boy striving to achieve his dream of become one. Well the short answer is that her caretaker decided to take the Stockholm syndrome approach in rehabilitating her, buying her an assortment of books, movies and games every time she did something right or completed her assignments and one of those just happened to be about the world she's in right now. Allura had instantly fallen in love with the series managing to get up to chapter 193.5 before her death, still that didn't help to explain why she was here or what All For One and that doctor guy needed her for. Hell she wasn't even sure how her body was able to already move like her previous one or how it could handle having multiple quirks at once, speaking of which.

Walking towards the creature shed killed she lifted up one of its arms before biting into it sucking some its blood before pulling away, a flood of information flowed through her before she reared back and let loose a breath of flames from her mouth.

"I see you've finally gotten used to using your Quirk."

"Hn."

"You still don't trust me do you?"

"….."

"That's unfortunate, It seems I'll have to do this the hard way.

"...Hard way…?"

 **BZZT**

Pain.

Painpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpain.

It was unbearable.

It was Agony.

She screamed but nothing came out.

She thrashed but the restraints held her down.

She cried but no one cared.

Blood flowed from her like a river but her body refused to stop.

She wanted to die but her body refused.

She wanted the burning to stop but they kept the flames on.

She wanted them to stop but they just kept on smiling.

 **BZZT**

They just

 **BZZT**

Kept

 **BZZT**

Smiling.

 **BZZT**

And then they pain stopped for good.

 **BZZT**

"You've brought a child into this fight!"

"That is no longer a child."

"Monster!"

Allura ignored the resulting explosion that followed those words as she worked on overpowering the boy in front of her although she did it with some reluctance. In front of her was a fifteen year old boy with spikey disheveled blonde hair with two bangs framing the side of his face along with green eyes, he wore a blue costume with red and white stripes along with a blue cape and was currently struggling to gain any ground against her.

Which was humorous considering she was a six year old girl and he was the future symbol of peace.

With a grunt Allura lifted one Toshinori Yagi off of his feet and threw him into some rubble, stalking towards the boy the girl stopped when she passed by a fallen window pane. Taking the chance to look herself over she found herself wearing a red sleeveless undershirt as well as black shoulder guards with a grey outline, spiked knee guards and red fingerless gloves reaching up to her elbows. She also had knee high brown boots with white metal toes and two gauntlets starting at her wrists and ending just below her elbows, the one on her right being dark red while the one on the left being a dark yellow. On her head was a black helmet with an orange visor displaying various amounts of information such as an imminent attack coming from….above her?

Allura looked up just in time to see a man wearing a full body monochrome suit along with a yellow cape, a belt with the letter "G" on it, very thick yellow gloves, boots and a dark domino mask resembling two diamonds put her head into the ground via foot.

"Stay down kid."

Alluras response was to sprout tentacles from her back to smack him into the ground, pulling her head out of the ground the girl let out an annoyed 'tch' as see saw multiple cracks in her visor.

'The docs not gonna be happy bout' that.' She thought as she made her way over to the man.

Flicking her wrist a pair of energy blades came out her gauntlets on right having flames surrounding it while the one on her left had electricity buzzing around it, stomping on the mans back Allura raised her flame blade poised to stab into his back.

"SORAHIKO!"

Allura turned just in time for a fist to pierce her stomach.

 **BZZT**

 **"Be prepared villains today I avenge my master!"**

 **BZZT**

Allura gasped as she fell out of her pod breathing heavily as she frantically looked around trying to get a grasp on her surroundings.

"She's my….sister…?"

Looking up Alluras eyes widened as she saw a little boy with light blue hair and red eyes standing in front of her.

"Hello Allura."

Whipping her head to the side Alluras eyes landed on All For One now looking as he did in the canon time line

"I have another job for you."

 **BZZT**

"What's happening!?"

"It's broken out of its cage!"

"Lock it down! Lock it-AUUGGGH!"

"Oh god someone help us!"

"Freeze don't AUGGH.

"Backup! We need back-GAH!"

 **"RRROOOOOAAAARRRRRR!"**

 **BZZT**

"It's okay

 **BZZT**

We

 **BZZZZT**

-nt

 **BZZZZZT**

-arm

 **BZZZZZZT**

Ou."

 **BZZZZZZZT**

Jolting awake Allura jumped out of bed and made a mad dash for the bathroom, flinging the door opened the girl proceeded to empty her dinner into the sink. Panting the girl wiped her mouth and looked herself over in the mirror. She was eight now and had dark skin accompanied by medium-length dark brown hair that she often keeps tied up in an unkempt high ponytail with bangs parted down the middle. Her body was covered in third degree burns including one encompassing the left side of her as well as her entire left arm and leg, her eyes were now emotionless with heavy bags underneath them and brown in color while her sclera had turned black, currently she was wearing nothing but a matching pair of black bra and panties. Other than her burns her body had gained many scars during her days with One For All as well as ones accumulated from her fight with Nana Shimura, Gran Torino and All Might including one in the middle of her face in the shape of a half jagged X-shaped scar as well a diagonal scar going across her chest claw like ones going up along her right arm and leg, three large ones encompassing her back and one gigantic piercing scar covering almost the entirety of her stomach. Closing her eyes Allura let out a few calming breaths.

"Allura?"

Her body going rigid the scarred girl turned to see a tired plain looking with dark green hair, eyes and freckles wearing All Might themed pajamas.

"Are you okay? You weren't in bed." The boy said rubbing his eye and letting out a yawn.

Smiling Allura walked over to the boy and ruffled his hair. "I'm fine Izuku go back to bed I'll join you soon."

"Mmkay." Izuku said making his way back to their shared room.

As soon as he was out of sight Allura dropped to her knees clutching her scars as they throbbed and began to glow a bright blue, she than began to violently cough up blood before summoning a knife. The reincarnated girl than quickly slashed at her wrists letting out a sigh of relief when a large pool of blood formed in the sink and her scars simultaneously stopped glowing. As soon as they stopped fully, and making sure no one was coming down the hallways, Allura once again took the knife to her wrist this time going slowly in an attempt to feel even an ounce of pain before her Regeneration and Pain-Blocking Quirk sealed up the wound. She proceeded to do this four more before she was before allow her regeneration quirk to heal her, it wouldn't do well for her adopted family to discover her with even more scars than she already had especially with the stress Inko already had considering she was practically a single parent raising two kids.

Looking out the window our protagonist stared out into the night sky the full moon illuminating the entirety of Musutafu, she could see the stars shining brightly in the sky and blinked in surprise when a shooting star shot through.

Despite all the things that'd happened to her Allura was glad one thing hadn't changed.

"The sky really is beautiful at night."

* * *

 **Jack: Sooo…what'd ya think leave a review and tell me your views on this story! Next to be updated will be The Six Demon Emperors so be expecting that soon!**


End file.
